1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function face protector, more particularly, to a face protector having a protective shade that enables the worker to perform welding as well as grinding while wearing the multi-function face protector and that can be used with safety glasses, goggles and a mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a face protector protects the face of the worker from materials scattered toward the worker during a certain process in the factory and the industrial field. The face protector can be used in processes such as cutting, drilling, mining and power woodworking in which scattered materials of high impact energy are generated. Further, the face protector can be used for cases such as grinding, machining, woodworking and lumbering in which scattered materials of relatively low impact energy may be generated. Yet further, the face protector can be used in processes such as furnacing iron, nonferrous metal or glass in which scattered materials of molten state may be generated. Yet further, the face protector can be used in processes in which scattered materials of liquid or floating dust may be generated.
The face protector is commonly divided into a type in which the face protector can be worn on the head of the worker and a type in which the face protector can be placed on a safety cap. The face protector placed on the safety cap is secured to the safety cap mainly by a frame and springs connecting the opposite ends of the frame. On a lower portion of the frame, a transparent or translucent protective plate is secured by rivets or the like.
The face protector includes springs, the rivet and other components which are made of metals having relatively heavy weight, so that the weight of the face protector is quite heavy. Thus, when using the face protector for a long time, there is a problem that the user becomes fatigued by the weight of the face protector. Further, when using the face protector for a long time, there is another problem that it is difficult to change only the protective plate in a case that the protective plate is scratched by the scattered materials.
The face protector has a wide field of view, but needs a separate shield for shading the light generated from welding.